Man In Uniform
by FastForward
Summary: Contest entry for Kittenchan on DA. Theme was Uniform. Oneshot about the difference between Sora and Riku when it comes to taking care of their uniforms.


**A.N: Contest entry for Kitten-chan's contest on DA. Theme was "Uniform". I wrote this a while ago, figured I'd post it on here.**

**Disclaimer: People don't like to share. Riku and Sora belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

**Man In Uniform.**

A loud, shrill sound pierced through Sora's room as his head jerked up from his pillow. With a groan, he buried it back into the soft material as one hand reached out, fumbling to hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. Finally succeeding in hitting it, he yawned widely before nuzzling into his pillow more and drifting back to sleep.

Five minutes later, the same process occurred. He woke up, hit snooze, and went back to sleep.

This happened approximately eight times before the boy slammed the button once more, peeking open one eye before closing it again and rolling over. He then exploded from the bed as if it were on fire, grabbing his alarm clock and staring at it. The green digital numbers stared back at him innocently, reading eight twenty-four in the morning.

School started at eight-thirty.

"Oh my God!" he screamed as he flew across his room, slamming into his bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and hairbrush, fixing his hair and brushing his teeth at the same time as his eyes looked around wildly for his clothes. He spat the foam from his mouth, missing the sink but not even noticing, and then threw his brush down as he bolted back into his room. He still had some of the white substance at the corner of his mouth, but he was too panicked to even notice. If he was late one more time, he was going to get a detention. He had plans today after school, so he couldn't _afford _to get that detention!

"Pants! Pants! Where the hell are my pants?!"

He rushed to a pile of clothes on the ground and started throwing articles of clothing over his shoulder madly until he finally located a pair of grey pants. He grabbed them and shook them out before yanking them on, running to his closet as he did up the zipper. He opened it and cursed. He didn't have any clean button-down shirts left.

Running to his hamper, he dumped everything out and grabbed one of the many shirts he had in there, sniffing it. "Good enough." He pulled it on, buttoning it hurriedly as he grabbed his tie from around the doorknob and his bag from beside his bedroom door.

No time for food, need to find my jacket. Need jacket, and keys! Keys, keys, where are my keys?!

He found them on the kitchen table, grabbing them and pulling his jacket off the back of one of the chairs. It fell to the ground due to the force and angle of the pull, clattering loudly, but he ignored it, running to the front door and opening it hurriedly.

Slamming it behind him and barely remembering to lock it, he bolted down the hall to the stairwell, running down them so fast he almost tripped and killed himself. Twice. But, he managed to make it to the ground floor of his apartment without dying, slamming through the stairwell door and scaring the living crap out of a man who had just closed his front door. He didn't even send out an apology, just running by him as fast as possible and bolting out the front door of the building. The school was about five minutes away from his apartment when he walked. Running, it should be about two. He looked down at his watch to see how much time he had and screamed.

"Traitor!" he yelled at it, his watch broken. He kept forgetting to replace the battery.

Inhaling and exhaling sharply, he ran as fast as he could down the street, barely avoiding getting hit by a car as he crossed on a green light. But he was only one block from school, now. He could make it!

he begged the bell as he ran through the front gates and slammed into the school. _Don't ring! Just a few more seconds! Please, **God**, don't ring!_ He flew up the stairs and then ran down the corridor, exploding into a classroom the second the bell started to ring. 

"Present!" he yelled loudly before panting hard, leaning against the doorframe. His lungs were on fire, and his legs felt shaky. He'd never run so fast in his life.

"Good to know, Sora. I haven't started calling roll yet, so you can just sit down."

"Yes ma'am." he gasped out as he forced himself to move, dragging his feet towards the closest seat and falling into it.

He spent all of homeroom panting at his desk, struggling to get his breathing even again and slow down his heart. He probably sounded like he was having an asthma attack the way he was breathing, but he didn't care. He'd made it on time. He hadn't been late. That meant no detention!

Well, provided he could stay out of trouble the rest of the day.

As homeroom was dismissed, he walked out into the corridor to head to his first class when a hand fell onto his head, messing up his hair.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed, Sora."

"I did." he mumbled, embarrassed. "Sort of."

Riku laughed as he moved around in front of his friend, wiping the corner of Sora's mouth with his thumb before undoing some of the buttons on his shirt and re-doing them again. Sora blushed as he realized he'd done them up wrong in his haste to get ready. He must've looked like an idiot when he burst into the classroom.

He stood motionless as Riku undid the button of his pants and proceeded to tuck his shirt in for him, a small smirk on his face. He was probably making fun of Sora in his head, or something. The brunette pouted as this realization struck him, but he didn't say anything.

Riku did up the button again before fixing the younger boy's collar and tie, then brushing off his shoulders.

"There. Now you actually look like you were _planning_ on coming to school today as opposed to it being an afterthought. You're lucky the principal didn't catch you looking like that. You would've gotten a detention."

"Well, I was more concerned with being late for homeroom, which _also_ would've gotten me a detention, and was much more likely."

"Fair enough." Riku grinned. "We better head to class. I'm still seeing you after school, right?"

"Yup." Sora smiled brightly as the older boy waved one hand, heading for class.

The brunette watched as Riku walked away, pouting slightly. He always looked so perfect in their school uniform. His pants were always pressed with a crease at the front. His shirts were always ironed and weren't too tight, but weren't too loose, either. His tie was always done up the day he wore it, as opposed to Sora, who had it done and just pulled at the neck to slip it off over his head. Who could be bothered to tie their tie _every _day?

Sora thought with a sigh as he trudged lazily towards his next class. He looked around, noting all the guys had nicely done-up ties. 

He flailed his arms about as he thought this, looking utterly ridiculous to be doing actions to words no one but him could hear. A few people gave him odd looks, but he ignored them, trudging off to class, still flailing his arms on occasion.

* * *

The next time he saw Riku was during lunch, in the cafeteria. It sucked that the other boy was older than him, because that meant he only ever saw him during breaks, or after school—provided he didn't get detention. So far so good. He only had three and a half more hours of school. If he could just get through that without getting into trouble, he was home-free with Riku. 

"Geez, Sora, can't you spend one day without messing up your uniform? Your shirt's untucked again, and your tie is crooked." Riku teased as he sat down across from him, putting his tray on the table. He leaned over to straighten Sora's tie again, figuring he'd tuck in the other's shirt—which was sticking out at the back—later, since he didn't want to get up and do it now.

"Why do we have to tuck in our shirts, anyway?" Sora muttered, feeling a blush coming up the back of his neck. He felt like such an idiot, always needing Riku to take care of him like that.

"It makes us look better. And it shows we respect our school."

"Ha!" Sora burst out, rolling his eyes. "Who _cares_ about our _school_? I only come here every day to see—" he cut off awkwardly, blushing slightly before taking a bite of his previously ignored food.

Riku laughed at Sora's awkwardness as he also ate, the two continuing in silence for a while until the older boy suddenly reached across the table and grabbed Sora's tie. The brunette opened his mouth to ask what he was doing when Riku tugged, causing Sora to jerk forward and almost fall onto the table, but he slammed his hands on it, instead.

Riku smirked at his confused look, leaning forward and licking his face right at the corner of his mouth before letting the other's tie go and sitting down properly again. "You had something on your face."

"Oh." Sora blushed eight different kinds of red, keeping his head low as he quickly ate the remainder of his food. Riku just watched him, amused at how flustered the other was.

"Was there anything in particular you wanted to do after school?"

"Um, not really." Sora smiled, a pink tinge still on his cheeks. "Whatever you wanted to do was fine."

"Hm." Riku leaned back in his chair, throwing one arm over the back of the neighbouring chair. God, he could still look so cool, even _with_ that retarded grey jacket on. Sora made sure he _never _had to wear the stupid thing.

"What?"

"What?" Sora echoed, looking back up at Riku's face. The other grinned.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing." Sora looked down into his tray again, cursing that he could feel another blush coming on.

"Uh huh." Riku grinned. "How about a movie?"

Sora blinked, the abrupt subject-change hard on his brain. "Huh?"

"A movie. After school. We can grab a bite to eat somewhere, and then head down to the theatre. Sound cool?"

"Yeah, for sure." Sora smiled.

The warning bell rang, both looking up at it before standing and gathering their things. They put their trays down in the tray-return area, and as Sora went to walk away, Riku shoved his hands down the back of Sora's pants, the brunette letting out a startled yelp until he realized the older boy was just tucking in his shirt.

"I'll see you after school." he said in the smaller boy's ear before disappearing, Sora blushing for what felt like the millionth time that day and wandering towards the cafeteria door and his next class.

* * *

Sora's eyes were glued to the clock in the top left-hand corner of the classroom. He had his arms crossed on his table, his chin resting on his forearm as he stared up at the second hand as it rotated. He chewed lightly on a pencil, ignoring the teacher as he droned on and on about—_Actually, what **is** he talking about?_ Sora wondered with a frown, though he continued to ignore him. 

The second hand reached another complete rotation, moving the minute hand a little bit. It wasn't much, but it was enough to move it closer and closer to three-thirty. He nibbled on the pencil harder, wanting time to just magically move forward at the speed of light and make the minute hand hit that stupid six!

"Sora."

The pencil fell from between his lips and his head snapped up. _Uh oh... He's gonna ask me something, and I'm gonna have no idea what the answer is._ Sora couldn't even really remember what _class_ this was meant to be.

"Would you like to answer the question?"

Uh, not really. Oh my God, please don't do this! There's only a few minutes left of school, don't give me a detention, I was **so close**!

And mercifully, the Fates figuring he'd been punished enough today, the bell rang. He let out a huge whoosh of air as he quickly gathered his things, shoving his jacket—which he hadn't worn all day—into his backpack before pulling it onto his shoulders and rushing out the door. He untucked his shirt as he walked down the corridor, since they were allowed to do so once school was out. He also loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

He walked casually to the door, but he had a ridiculously huge grin on his face the whole way there. He pushed through the exit and walked out towards the gate, looking around. Riku wasn't there yet. That wasn't surprising, to be honest, considering the other was such a two-faced prat. He was such a suck-up to the teachers, but he really wasn't as perfect as he seemed. Sora didn't mind, though. He was still fun to hang out with—and he was sexy, so whatever.

After a few minutes of waiting, and irrational fears that Riku wasn't going to show up, the older boy walked through the doors, heading towards Sora with a half-smirk on his face. Sora felt himself blushing again, hating the fact that Riku could make him blush thousands of times per day, but instead of yelling out, he waited for the other to join him.

"So, you ready to go?" Riku inquired.

"Yeah, but something just occurred to me." Sora pulled on his shirt a little. "I should go home and change before we hang out. I won't take long, I don't live far."

As he turned to leave, Riku grabbed his arm, forcing the brunette to look at him. The older boy smiled, pulling him back and hugging him, leaning down so his lips brushed Sora's ear.

"I like a man in uniform." He smiled.

Sora blushed a little before nodding, Riku pulling away and taking his hand, leading him down the street so they could grab some food before heading for the movie theatre.

The brunette decided that maybe it was time to start taking care of his uniform.

END.


End file.
